


Seize the Day

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: Where the Justice Lords rule, the daughter of the alternate Batman rebels against him and her beliefs with her friends and family through song.





	Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the the alternate DC universe, I just own my characters.  
DFoB

Nighthawk stormed out of her father’s office angrily. The way he was treating people was getting on her nerves, She told her friends, Ruth,Crystal,Cédric,Lencho, and Avi about this and a rebellion was proposed. Nighthawk, deciding to take her name as an allies, removing her mother’s maiden name, Ravna started to plan the Rebellion, getting anyone who had the same ideals. The fact that Ravna was fighting against the Justice Lords was a surprise, With her two sisters turning against the rest of the family to join her.   
Everything was going smoothly until…  
“You were all for the Rebellion when it was first proposed,” Says Ravna to her friends who looked a little hesitant.  
“Ravna, We starting a rebellion, there’s only so much we can do, even then, we don’t have enough supporters for this,” Says Crystal.  
“Are we even doing the right thing going against Dad, our family and friends?” Asks Nina, causing doubt to form in Ravna’s stomach.  
“Of course we are, if we don’t try to do this, then what's to say anyone will do this,” Says Ruth, the personification of Washington D.C. turns to Ravna.  
“Aylin, say something,” Her friend pleads, Ravna isn’t sure what to say.  
“We can’t back down now,” She begins, “No matter who doesn’t show or not, we have to take a stand or no one will against them, we need to show the Justice Lords we won’t back down,” Says Ravna.  
“Now is the time to seize the day,Stare down the odds and seize the day-Minute by minute that's how you win it We will find a way,” Sings Ruth as she faces her friends, “But let us seize the day,”   
“So we can do it,” Says Crystal and Ruth nods.  
“But what if we’re scared?” Asks Hannah.  
“Ruth?” Asks Ravna, causing Ruth to smile.  
“Courage cannot erase our fear,Courage is when we face our fear,” Ruth then points to where the Justice Lords presided.  
“Tell those with power safe in their tower-We will not obey!,” Ruth turns to Ravna who has taken her place next to her, a crowd of people surrounding them.  
“Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side-Too few in number and too proud to hide,Then say to the others who did not follow through-You're still our siblings, and we will fight for you,” Supporters left and right joined them in the crowd, the other Rebels watched as their leaders become a consistent group.  
“Now is the time to seize the day-Stare down the odds and seize the day,” Supporters joined in on the singing.  
“Once we've begun If we stand as one-Someday becomes somehow And a prayer becomes a vow,” Ravna then says the words to send them off.  
“And the strike starts right here, right now!” Ruth starts to sing with the rebels.   
“Now is the time to seize the day,”  
“Now is the time to seize the day”  
“Answer the call and don't delay”  
“Answer the call and don't delay”  
“Wrongs will be righted If we're united-Let us seize the day,” Officers and others joined in after Ruth’s persuasion, but there was some a little more hesitant. Ravna approaches them.  
“Now let 'em hear it loud and clear”  
“Now let 'em hear it loud and clear”  
“Like it or not we're drawing near”  
“Like it or not we're drawing near”  
“Proud and defiant,We'll slay the giant-Judgment day is here,” The brothers look at each other, before taking Ravna’s hands and nodding.  
“Who cares, the JL Suck,” Says one of the brothers causing everyone to cheer and whoop.  
“Asia to the U.S.A , look what's begun-“ Stomping their feet down, the Rebels staring definitely at the Ravna’s brothers and other people who were going to try and stop them.  
“-One for all and all for one!” Every Rebel and supporter started to yell a chant.  
“Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!-Oh! Strike!”   
‘All right Ravna!’  
‘Come on, Cris!’   
The Peculiars dance, Supporters and Rebels dancing, performing tricks the seem impossible as they start to sing.  
“Now is the time to seize the day, They're gonna see there's heck to pay-Nothing can break us,No one can make us quit before we're done,” Staring at every opposing force in front of them, they sang loud and clear.  
“One for all and all for,One for all and all for-One for all and all for one!” Stomping their feet, The Peculiars life their hands in the air, an act of defiance.  
“Carpe diem!” Yells Ravna and the others repeat the phrase.


End file.
